Adolescence
by Sakura 'Yessy' Kudo
Summary: "Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Aku rasa kalau mereka terus tidur sekamar.. aku takut ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, seperti tadi.""Besok kita akan minta Master untuk membuat kamar lagi untuk Len". First Vocaloid Fanfic... RnR minna?


Yessy : Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Ohayou (tergantung saat membacanya) minna-san! Aku pendatang baru di fandom ini. Senpai-tachi mohon bantuannya ya~ m(_ _)m

Rin : Karena judulnya Adolescence berarti ini tentang aku dan Len kan?

Len : Yes! Makin banyak fic tentang aku dan Rinnyku...

Rin : 'Rinnyku'? memangnya aku punyamu?

Len : Kalau kau kamu jadi milikku...

Yessy : Baiklah mari kita mulai ficnya sebelum ngelantur hal yang macam-macam^-^#! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Adolescence<strong>

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media**

**Warning : Twincest, OOC, Alur kecepetan, Newbie fans, Kebanyakan ganti POV, dan masih banyak lagi kesalahan...**

**Note : **_italic _**means bahasa asing seperti bahasa Jepang ato Inggris**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Len's Pov**

Aku memerhatikan Kaito-niichan dan Miku-neechan, yang sedang mencoba menyembunyikan sake-sake milik Meiko-neechan, ketika jam berdetak 10 kali. Ternyata sudah jam 10 malam. Saatnya aku tidur. Aku menuju ke lantai dua, dimana kamarku dan Rin berada. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Namaku Kagamine Len. Sekarang aku berumur 14 tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut _honey blonde,_ yang biasa aku kuncir _pony tail _dan mata berwarna biru. Aku mempunyai saudara "kembar" bernama Rin. Dan seperti yang tadi aku bilang, kami tidur sekamar. Jangan ada yang berprasangka buruk. Bagaimana pun juga dia kakakku! Walaupun akhir-akhir ini aku menganggap dia bukan kakakku, karena... bisa dibilang... aku agak mulai menyukainya lebih sebagai kakak. Tenang saja aku tidak berbuat macam-macam padanya... setidaknya belum.

Balik ke masalah yang sebelumnya, aku menuju ke kamarku. Saat aku membuka pintu, aku melihat pemandangan yang agak... susah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Jadi, Rin sedang mengganti bajunya ketika aku membuka pintu. Aku bisa melihat _ehempakaiandalamnyaehem_.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA! LEN! KETUK PINTU DULU KALAU MAU MASUK!" seru Rin seraya melempariku dengan barang-barang yang dapat diraihnya.

Aku langsung keluar kamar dan menutup pintu. "Ups! Maaf Rin!" seruku dibalik pintu. Aku bersandar ke pintu. Tanpa sadar mukaku memerah sedikit mengingat apa yang baru saja aku lihat.

"Loh Len? Ada apa tadi ribut-ribut? Kenapa mukamu memerah?" tanya 'kakak' perempuanku berambut hijau yang dikuncir dua.

"Ah, Miku-neechan. Sudah selesai menyembunyikan sake Meiko-neechan? Ribut-ribut? Suara kami terdengar sampai bawah ya?"

"Bahkan terdengar sampai tetangga sebelah. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Miku-neechan. Aku menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Miku-neechan mendengarkan sambil meletak jarinya di mulutnya seperti orang yang sedang berpikir. "Oh... ternyata seperti itu," kata Miku-neechan setelah aku selesai bercerita, "Pantas saja Rin marah."

Tak lama kemudian, Rin membuka pintu kamar. Dia sudah mengenakan gaun tidurnya. "Kau boleh masuk sekarang Len," katanya. Aku mengangguk, setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Miku-neechan aku memasuki kamar. Aku mengganti bajuku dengan baju tidur, tentu saja aku sudah memastikan agar Rin tidak melihatku saat mengganti baju. Untungnya dia terlalu terpaku dengan _manga_ yang ia baca.

"Rin, aku matikan lampunya ya," kataku. Rin mengangguk dan menutup _manga_ yang ia baca. Aku mematikan lampu, lalu aku segera tidur di salah satu sisi tempat tidurnya sementara Rin tidur disisi yang lain.

Aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian tadi. Aku melirik ke arah Rin. "Rin? Kamu sudah tidur?" tanyaku.

"Sudah."

"Kalau sudah, kenapa dijawab?"

"Sudah tahu aku belum tidur, masih saja tetep bertanya! Ada apa?" Rin mengubah arah tidurnya. Awalnya dia membelakangiku, sekarang dia telah menghadap ke arahku.

"Eh... aku hanya ingin bilang... Maaf."

"Maaf?"

"Maaf karena tadi aku tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk," kataku. Entah sejak kapan wajahku mulai memerah. Untung saja lampunya mati, sehingga Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahku.

"Itu bukan salah Len kok. Seharusnya aku mengunci pintuku dulu."

"Jadi kita impas ya!"

"_Un_! _Nee..._ Len? Kita akan selalu bersama kan?"

Aku tersentak mendengar perkataan Rin. "Tentu saja! Kita kan kembar. Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kita."

Tiba-tiba Rin menggenggam tanganku. "Janji ya?" Aku mengganguk. "Terima kasih. Bolehkan aku terus menggenggam tangan Len?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok," jawabku walaupun wajahku sudah merah seperti tomat. Untuk kedua kalinya, aku bersyukur lampunya mati. Tangan Rin sangat hangat. Aku tertidur sambil menggenggam terus tangannya.

**End Len's POV**

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Third person's POV**

Sementara Len dan Rin tidur, Miku mengadakan 'rapat' keluarga dengan Kaito dan Meiko (yang tidak mabuk karena semua sakenya disembunyikan oleh Kaito dan Miku). Miku menceritakan apa yang baru saja terjadi oleh "kembar" Kagamine. "Terus kenapa kita harus berbuat rapat segala? Bukankah masalah sudah terselesaikan?" tanya 'kakak' laki-laki mereka yang berambut biru, Kaito.

"Dasar Kaito bodoh! Mereka kan sekarang sudah berumur 14 tahun. Kamu masih belum mengerti juga?" kata "kakak" perempuan yang berambut cokelat pendek, Meiko.

"Belum," jawab Kaito masih binggung.

"Mereka sudah beranjak dewasa sekarang. Aku rasa kalau mereka terus tidur sekamar.. aku takut ada kejadian yang tidak diinginkan, seperti tadi." Miku menjelaskan ke Kaito dengan sabar.

"Oh... begitu. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Memisahkan kamar mereka?"

"Ide bagus!" seru Meiko. "Besok kita akan minta Master untuk membuat kamar lagi untuk mereka! Sekalian, aku juga ingin meminta tambahan sake. Entah kenapa semua sakeku hilang semua. Aku akan membunuh orang yang sudah menyembunyikan sake-sakeku!" Miku dan Kaito langsung bertatapan. Untung saja Meiko tidak tahu pelaku yang menyembunyikan sakenya ada di depannya.

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Keesokan harinya**

**Rin's POV**

Burung-burung pagi mulai berkicau. Aku pun terbangun dari tidur indahku. Aku terkejut ternyata Len tidak melepaskan tangannya saat kami tidur. Perkenalkan aku Kagamine Rin. Umurku 14 tahun. Aku mempunyai rambut _honey blonde_, aku mengenakan 4 jepit rambut di poniku dan bando yang di atasnya terdapat pita sehingga mirip telinga kelinci. Mataku berwarna biru. Aku mempunyai saudara "kembar", Len. Kami sangat mirip. Mungkin yang bisa membedakan kami hanyalah jenis kelamin kami yang berbeda.

Aku memerhatikan wajah Len yang tertidur. Dia sangat imut sekali! Wajahku memerah sedikit. Diam-diam aku sangat menyukai adik "kembaranku". Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyukainya melebihi batas rasa suka sebagai saudara. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Aku mengganti bajuku sebelum Len sempat bangun. Setelah itu aku mencoba membangunkan Len, "Len! Bangun! Sudah pagi." seruku.

"Ah~... ngantuk... tidur..." katanya sambil terus tertidur.

"Dasar! Kalau kamu tidak segera bangun, aku akan mengambil _road-roller_ku di garasi dan melindasmu dengan itu!" ancamku. Sepertinya ancamanku ada hasilnya. Buktinya Len langsung bangun dari tidurnya. Aku tersenyum. "Bagus! Sekarang kamu sudah bangun kan?"

Dia menggerutu tidak jelas. "Atau aku harus benar-benar menggambil _road-roller_ku ya?" ujarku. Len langsung merapikan tempat tidur kami dan berganti baju sementara aku keluar kamar. Benar-benar menyenangkan menggoda Len di pagi hari.

**End Rin's POV**

~~OoOoOoO~~

**Third Person's POV**

"APAA?" teriak Rin dan Len. Mereka berlima sedang sarapan, ketika Meiko memberitahu "kembar" Kagamine tentang "rapat" semalam.

"Seperti yang tadi Meiko bilang, kami sudah meminta master untuk membuatkan kamar baru untuk Len," kata Kaito sambil makan es krim. Mungkin nanti Kaito akan sakit perut karena sarapan dengan es krim. Dasar gila es krim.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Rin.

"Kalian kan sudah mulai pubertas? Makanya menurut kami lebih baik kalian berpisah kamar. Lagipula, kalian tidak mungkin tidur sekamar selamanya kan?" kata Miku.

Rin menatap Len. Dia berharap Len juga ikut protes. Sementara itu, Len tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Disatu sisi, ia lega karena kejadian seperti semalam tak akan terulang lagi, disisi lain, dia kecewa karena dia tidak akan sekamar bersama Rin lagi. Padahal semalam dia berjanji akan terus bersama Rin. Selama ini mereka selalu mempunyai waktu tersendiri, yang tidak diketahui oleh "kakak-kakak" mereka. Kadang mereka bermain dan curhat tentang masalah yang mereka alami.

"Sayangnya master sekarang sedang sibuk," kata Meiko, "jadi nanti malam untuk sementara Len, kamu tidur di kamar sebelah Kaito yang kosong itu dulu ya." Rin dan Len saling bertatapan. Tampak jelas di kedua wajah mereka bahwa mereka kecewa.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Selama seharian itu, Rin dan Len berusaha melupakan kabar yang baru saja mereka terima. Tapi, seberapa pun mereka berusaha, yang lain tahu kalau mereka berdua sedang kecewa. Hari terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya saat makan malam, Miku sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat tingkah mereka berdua. "Hentikan senyuman palsu itu! Kalian ini bukan mau berpisah untuk selamanya kan? Tidak perlu begitu kecewa kan?"

Rin dan Len saling bertatapan. Miku memang benar. Mereka kan bukan berpisah untuk selamanya, hanya semalam saja. Besoknya mereka juga bertemu kembali. Munkin kelakukan mereka seharian ini agak berlebihan. "Maafkan kami Miku-neechan." kata mereka berdua. "Itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Tenang saja."

Tanpa terasa waktu tidur telah tiba. Rin segera mengganti bajunya menjadi gaun tidurnya. Dia masih tetap mengenakan bandonya. Bagaimana pun juga dia masih belum mengantuk. Pintu kamar Rin diketuk oleh seseorang. "Rin, bolehkah aku masuk?"

"Len? Tentu saja boleh." Len membuka pintu kamar Rin. Dia hanya bersandar di ambang pintu. Dia masih ragu-ragu untuk masuk ke kamar. "Kau belum tidur? Biasanya kamu sudah terlelap kalau jam segini." kata Len. Dia masih mengenakan kemeja putih berdasi dengan sweater tanpa lengan berwarna cokelat dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Rin dan Len baru saja melakukan sesi pemotretan untuk cover lagu baru mereka, _Adolescence_.

"Aku masih belum mengantuk. Len temani aku sebentar dong. Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal pada Len!" Rin menepuk tempat tidurnya seolah-olah menyuruh Len untuk duduk disamping. Len pun menuruti permintaan Rin. Dia duduk di sebelah Rin dan mulai mengobrol. Kadang mereka tertawa jika ada hal yang lucu.

Tiba-tiba saja Rin menggenggam tangan Len. Tentu saja Len sempat terkejut. Langsung saja wajahnya bersemu merah. Tetapi Len langsung membuang mukanya agar Rin tidak melihat wajahnya yang mulai memerah. "Eh... Rin, karena sudah malam aku mau balik ke... kamarku ya." Len merasa aneh saat dia menyebutkan kamarnya. Biasanya dia selalu berkata kamar kami, karena dia selalu berbagi kamar dengan Rin.

Rin tampak sedih. Dia tersenyum kecut. "Benar juga ya. Sekarang kita sudah tidak sekamar lagi," pikirnya. Len berkata, "_Jaa... oyasuminasai_ Rin." Dia pun berjalan menuju pintu. Tetapi, sebelum Len sempat membuka pintu, Rin menggenggam lengan kemaja Len. Dia tidak ingin Len meninggalkannya. Len berbalik arah. Dia tersenyum, kemudian dia mencium tangan Rin dengan lembut. "Selamat tidur Tuan Putri."

Tetap saja, Rin tidak mau tidur. Dia masih diam di tempat. Saat Len membuka pintu dan mau keluar, Rin langsung berlari memeluknya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau Len pergi!" serunya.

Len kembali menutup pintu. "Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi?"

"Eh... aku takut dengan hantu." jawab Rin asal.

"Apa alasan itu tidak terlalu kekanak-kanakan Rin?" kata Len sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati dia tertawa kecil mendengar alasan Rin. Rin menatap Len. Mata biru Rin bertemu dengan kembarannya. Tampak mata Rin berair-air seolah-olah bukan karena itu dia tidak ingin Len pergi.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung begitu cepat. Len sendiri juga tidak mengapa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri. Sekarang, Rin sudah berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Len di atasnya. Tangan Len mengapit kedua tangan Rin. Kedua tidak ada yang bergerak. Len masih menjaga jaraknya Rin. Lalu, Len mulai menbungkuk.

"Len." bisik Rin. Suara Rin telah menyadarkan Len. Dia melihat Rin tersenyum. Tangan Rin mengelus lembut pipi Len. Melihat Rin tersenyum, Len juga ikut tersenyum. Len melepaskan bando Rin. Dia mengubah posisinya sehingga sekarang Len duduk di sisi tempat tidur. "Cobalah untuk tidur Rin. Aku akan disini sampai kamu tidur."

Rin mengangguk. Dia mulai berbaring menyamping, posisi yang menurutnya paling enak untuk tidur. Len bisa mendengar desahan napas Rin yang mulai melambat karena tidur. Dia mengelus lembut rambut Rin. Rambut Rin memang sangat halus. Rin mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Len menatap Rin agak lama. Dia mengingat kembali masa-masa kecil mereka. Tiba-tiba saja muncul ide dari otak Len. Ide buruk menurutnya. Tapi Len ingin sekali mencobanya, apalagi sekarang Rin sudah tertidur. Dengan cepat dia mengecup bibir mungil Rin, lalu Len langsung keluar kamar. Dia bersandar di pintu kamar Rin. Otaknya masih mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lakukan pada "kakak"nya sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Len menyentuh kembali bibirnya yang tadi telah bertemu dengan bibir Rin. Wajahnya tampak sangat merah.

"Len bodoh! Kenapa kau turuti nafsumu! Semoga saja tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tadi." ujar Len dalam hati. Dia pun kembali ke kamar barunya. Berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, walaupun hasilnya mustahil.

Tanpa diketahui Len, Rin ternyata terbangun saat Len menciumnya. Rin sempat binggung kenapa bibirnya terasa hangat. "Apa mungkin Len... tidak mungkin ah! Pasti hanya perasaanku." Lalu Rin pun kembali tertidur.

~~OoOoOoO~~

Esok harinya, Len terbangun pukul 6.30. Dia sempat binggung kenapa Rin tidak ada di sampingnya. "Benar juga, sekarang kami sudah tidak sekamar lagi. Aku harus mulai membiasakan diri." kata Len. Dia mengganti baju tidurnya dengan pakaiannya sehari-hari. Setelah mengenakan seragam sailornya, Len pun menuju ruang makan. Dia sempat agak salah tingkah mengingat kejadian semalam. "_Ohayou_ Len~" sapa Rin, ketika Len sampai di ruang makan. Melihat kecerian suara Rin, Len berasumsi dia tidak tahu kejadian semalam.

"_Ohayou_ Rin." balas Len. Len duduk di sebelah Rin. Miku langsung memberikan Len _hot cake_ rasa pisang untuk Len dan rasa jeruk untuk Rin. Setelah itu, Miku duduk di sebelah Len dan mulai menyantap _hot cake_ rasa negi, dihadapannya terdapat Meiko dan Kaito yang sudah selesai sarapan.

Setelah semua selesai makan, seorang pria berjas mendatangi ruang makan. "_Ohayou minna_!"

"Master!" seru semuanya dengan terkejut.

"Kenapa ada disini Master?" tanya Rin.

"Sebetulnya aku yang ingin bertanya kenapa Meiko menelponku? Apa ada masalah yang serius?" kata Master sambil duduk di kursi utama. Meiko menceritakan apa yang ia, Miku, dan Kaito rencanakan. Master mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Lalu Len, apa kamu sudah memindahkan semua barangmu ke kamar kosong itu?" tanya Master, setelah semunya selesai bercerita.

"Belum. Kemarin aku hanya mengambil baju ganti untuk hari ini saja. Memangnya kenapa Master?" jawab Len.

"Sebetulnya kamar itu mau aku gunakan untuk kamar Vocaloid yang baru."

Miku langsung berseru, "Hore! Kita akan kedatangan anggota keluarga yang baru! Dia perempuan atau laki-laki? Kapan dia datang Master?"

"Hari ini. Karena itu aku datang kemari untuk memperkenalkan dia pada kalian. Luka! Silakan masuk." ujar Master. Seorang wanita berambut pink sepinggang pun memasuki ruang makan. Dia tersenyum pada semuanya, "Perkenalkan nama aku Megurine Luka. _Yoroshiku_."

Miku langsung menjabat tangan Luka dengan semangat. "Perkenalkan aku Hatsune Miku. Panggil saja aku Miku. Lalu wanita yang memakai baju merah itu bernama Meiko. Pria berambut biru yang selalu memakan ice cream itu BaKa.. maaf Kaito. Terus yang kembar itu namanya Kagamine Rin dan Len."

Miku mengantarkan Luka ke kamarnya yang baru. Meiko juga ikut. Katanya mungkin Luka bisa menjadi teman minum sakenya baru. Kaito buru-buru menyusul mereka untuk melindungi Luka dari ajaran sesat Meiko. Hanya Rin, Len, dan Master saja yang masih ada di ruang makan. Master menyerahkan naskah kepada Rin dan Len. "Hari kalian dijadwalkan untuk syuting PV _adolescene_. Ini naskahnya."

Rin dan Len mulai membaca naskah mereka. Setelah sampai pada bagian akhir naskah, mereka terkejut. Rin menggerutkan keningnya, "Loh? Adegan ini kan..."

"Kemarin..." tambah Len.

"Benar! Perlu kalian ketahui kalau di rumah ini banyak kamera tersembunyi (kecuali dikamar mandi tentu saja). Jadi aku bisa mengontrol perkembangan kalian. Ups! Sudah jam segini, aku harus kembali ke kantor. Sampai nanti!" Master keluar ruang makan. Tak lama kemuadian, terdengar suara mobil yang mulai menjauhi rumah.

Wajah Len langsung merah. Kalau yang dikatakan Master tadi itu benar, berarti dia melihat apa yang Len lakukan tadi malam. Rin, yang sudah selesai membaca naskah pun juga berwajah merah. "Len... apa yang di tertulis di naskah ini benar-benar kejadian semalam?"

Wajah Len sekarang sudah menjadi tomat. Dia mengangguk pelan. "Maafkan aku! Walaupun kita 'kembar', aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku. Aku..." Perkataan Len terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja bibir Rin sudah berada tepat di bibir Len.

"Aku juga sama. Aku juga sangat menyukai Len. Bukan suka sebagai saudara, tapi sebagai... ya kau tau kan?" kata Rin setelah menghentikan ciumannya.

"Tapi bagaimana selanjutnya? Kita akan sekamar lagi. Aku rasa nanti malam kita akan agak sedikit canggung."

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita jalankan saja apa adanya. Lalu masalah tidur, aku rasa kita tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam. Bisa-bisa Master memisahkan kita. Yang penting sekarang aku senang karena Len sudah tahu perasaanku yang sebenarnya!" kata Rin sambil memeluk Len.

Len membalas pelukan Rin. "Kau benar. Yang penting kita lakukan apa yang kita mau. Ngomong-ngomong Rin..."

"Ya?" Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Len dengan binggung.

"Sepertinya aku membutuhkan kunci roadroller kita deh. Jaga-jaga supaya aku bisa menggunakannya kalau Master kembali membuat PV tentang privasi kita."

**The End**

**Omake**

"Loh? Dimana Master?" tanya Meiko yang sudah kembali dari kamar Luka.

"Dia baru saja kembali ke kantor," jawab Len. Meiko terlihat kecewa. "Yaahh... sayang sekali padahal aku mau meminta sake baru karena sake-sakeku tiba-tiba saja menghilang." Tanpa diketahui Meiko, Miku dan Kaito sedang ber_high_ _five_ mengingat rencana mereka telah berhasil.

**End**

* * *

><p>Yessy : Bagaimana bagus kan?(puppy eyes)<p>

Len : Bagus-bagus! Hanya saja aku berharap bisa benar-benar melindas Master dengan roadroller...

Rin : OMG... Master ternyata seorang stalker...

Meiko : Mana sake-sakeku! Ini tidak adil mereka tidak ada di fic ini!

Kaito : Sudahlah Meiko... relakanlah mereka, semoga mereka diterima disisinya...

Miku : Memangnya sake itu mati apa...-_-

Master : Bagianku disini hanya sedikit...

Luka : Masih mending, dialogku cuman satu kalimat...-_-

Yessy : Tenang saja Luka! Aku akan membuat fanfic vocaloid yang baru kok! ^^

Len : Dan pastinya aku akan bersama Rinny kan? *smirk*

Yessy : Sayang sekali Lenny ini adalah pertama dan terakhir aku akan membuat twincest dan incest...

Rin : Hahaha! Nama panggilan yang bagus! Lenny... hahahaha

Yessy : Nama yang baguskan untuk Shota? ^_^

Suasana hening...

Len : JANGAN-PANGGIL-AKU-SHOTA!

Yessy : Waduh! Len mengamuk! Baiklah kritik dan saran silakan ketik di kotak review..

Rin : Bye minna! Jangan lupa RnR ya!


End file.
